REFLEJO
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Ansiaba poder tenerla, lo sabía… sabía que era sólo el reflejo de lo que pudo haber sido. Sabe que nunca la superara, pero se conforma con ser la segunda opción, con solo ser su reflejo.


**Disclaimer:** La trama de la historia es **copyright** de Betsy Uchiha, los personajes le pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKASASHI :p, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. POR EL AMOR A TODO LO MÁS SAGRADO NO COPY/PASTE

 **Advertencias** : NINGUNA

 **Rating** : "K"

 **Autor: C** ereciito17 o **B** etsy **U** chiha " **S** ong **H** yo **W** oonk"

 **N/A:** Helouuu! Este es mi primer escrito para el mundo de Inuyasha, la verdad no sé si guste de alguna manera… en lo personal no me convence mucho ya que mi pareja preferida en este fandom es inuyasha y Kagome, pero este es un regalo para mi muy querida amiga VALERIA PINTO… es mi regalo de navidad MUUUUY ATRAASADOO XD ella a adora a Kikyou, me sentí sucia y una infiel por escribir esto, así que espero que lo aprecie, sabes que te quiero ¡Muack! ;)

 **Sumary:** Ansiaba poder tenerla, lo sabía… sabía que era sólo el reflejo de lo que pudo haber sido. Sabe que nunca la superara, pero se conforma con ser la segunda opción, con solo ser su reflejo.

* * *

• **REFLEJO** •

 **BY:** _ **Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**_

 _ **Cereciito17 Song Hyo Woonk**_

"Escribo lo que pienso y reflejo lo que soy."

* * *

Porque para Inuyasha ella solo era nada más un reflejo de la mujer de la que alguna vez estuvo locamente enamorado, una sustituta, un premio de consolación, solo eso y nada más.

ELLA… Sólo el reflejo de lo que pudo haber sido, y nunca jamás será.

Recuerdos. Él recuerdo de sus caminatas sin ningún tipo de segundas intenciones por el espeso y frondoso bosque.

Anhelos. El anhelo de sus labios, de su piel, su tacto.

Ansias. El ansia de poder tenerla por siempre para él, de poder hacerle el amor, de poder despertar todos y cada uno de los días a su lado.

Un recordatorio constante de la vida feliz que pudo haber tenido con Kikyou, eso es lo que es ahora ella. Porque cuando la mira la ve a ELLA, porque cuando la besa imagina que son sus labios los que recorre con avidez, con una sed de ella, porque cuando le hace el amor con tanta ternura y pasión es porque se la imagina a ELLA debajo de él susurrando su nombre en medio del éxtasis y cuando la toma con avidez y violencia es porque no ha podido olvidarla a ELLA con su cuerpo; porque no ha sido suficiente para él y nunca lo será.

LO SABE.

Y sabe que es aún más patética por el simple hecho de que se queda a tomar lo poco que él le da, las migajas que puede tomar de su plato. Se siente tan poca cosas, tan poca mujer por ser la sustituta de ese grande amor que trascendió el tiempo.

Sabe que cuando él le sonríe, cuando la alza en brazos, la besa no lo hace el para su persona si no para ELLA.

Sabe que su corazón y su alma solo le pertenecen a ELLA. Tal vez su persona le pertenezca, sus caricias, puede que tenga a sus hijos, puede tenerlo para calentar su cama siempre, puede que haya momentos en que la tome con pasión desmedida, puede incluso acabar sus días juntos, como dicen por ahí hasta que la muerte los separe… pero nunca jamás de los jamases podrá superarla a ELLA, a Kikyou. A su primer y único amor.

Sé conforma con ser el plato de segunda mesa, patético.

Lo sabe, sabe que ella solo es un reflejo y con eso se conforma, y aunque le duela prefiere tenerlo de esa forma a no tenerlo jamás. Se conforma con ser sus sustituta, su esposa, su amante y su REFLEJO

 **.**

 **..**

…

… **.**

… **..**

* * *

¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre **esto** , una persona sensual es aquella que **_deja un valioso y erótico revienw_** XD ¡Nah! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador, jodiendose las pocas nalgas que tiene uno ( _Ese último comentario va para mí, créanme cuando les digo que estoy plana como una tabla_ ._.). Espero y les haya gustado este fanfic, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye

Mordisquitos

 ** _Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17_**

.


End file.
